Hello, Raggedy Man
by shaping-up-to-be-pretty-ood
Summary: The Doctor said going back to New York would tear the city apart and unravel all the time streams. But he never said anything about a phone call.


She had been searching for three days, to no avail. What if she had been wrong? What if the Angel had sent her back to a different time? She furiously kicked a nearby fire hydrant, cursing under her breath. There were just too many people in Manhattan, even if was only 1938. It made her give half a smile when she realized that this year, in Germany, they would be locking Hitler in a cupboard, discovering the truth about their best friend, and watching their best friend/daughter giving up her remaining life for the Doctor. It was when she looked towards the building across the street that she saw it-the flash of light brown hair that she knew so well in the crowd. It was as if time had stopped and her body had ceased to function.

_"RORY!"_ she screamed at the top of her lungs, frozen to the spot and barely breathing.

He dropped his coffee when he heard her. It couldn't have been... surely the Doctor wouldn't have let her sacrifice herself to an Angel when no one knew what actually happened when an Angel grabbed you. But as he scanned the crowd of people across the cab-filled street the vibrant ginger of her hair caught his eye in an instant. Of course. There was no mistaking that accent. "Amy..." he gasped. He walked out into the street, disregarding all traffic. "AMY!"

She began running towards him at full speed, and he mirrored her. They were almost directly in the middle of the road when they finally slammed into each other. Amy was sobbing uncontrollably and he couldn't stop saying her name, stroking the back of her head as she clutched at his shirt. People had begun staring, but they didn't notice and wouldn't have cared if they had. The kissed passionately, both of them in disbelief that the other was there.

"How long?" Amy sobbed.

"Sixteen days," he whispered against her forehead. "And you?"

"Three."

"How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't." She laughed shakily. "I couldn't have stayed. I had to try."

"We'll never be able to see him again. Not after what we did here."

"All I need is you, Rory, don't you understand that? I love you more than anything in the universe. And no Angel would ever be able to take you from me."

xXx

"I'm thankful we still had our wallets on us. The world's about to go really deep into depression... Not that anyone else knows about it. It almost feels like cheating... Or Back To The Future 2."

It had been a week. They were finally settled in a cozy two-bedroom apartment with a nice view of the city below, although the building was not as tall as something in New York back in their own time.

"Rory..." Amy looked puzzled. "Do you know what I found in my pocket yesterday?"

"Hmm?"

"My phone. Do you think it would work?"

Guilt flashed over Rory's face. "I haven't tried mine yet. I don't know if it would work though. There's no such thing as a cell phone tower right now."

"Yes, I know that, but when we first started travelling with him, the Doctor made all those modifications so we could use the Vortex to call someone. I remember calling Mels the night we left. Do you think that we have to be on the TARDIS for that to work?"

"Well, there's a ton of time energy here. Worst that can happen is the call won't go through."

xXx

"Clara, will you grab the phone?"

The brunette happily jumped from her seat on the steps to grab the receiver on the console. She spun to lean against the console and looked curiously at the end of the Doctor sticking out from under the other part of the control panel. "Hello? Ah, yes he's here... May I ask who's calling? Amy who?"

The Doctor slammed his head into the bottom of the controls in his attempts to get upright. When he finally managed it, he numbly held out his hand for the phone. This shouldn't be possible, and would be a very cruel joke on someone's part. Something that they would eventually pay for if the person on the other line wasn't his best friend. His jaw locked tightly. Clara looked alarmed at his actions, and he made a mental note to explain what was going on later. But now he gingerly held the phone up to his ear, and hoarsely said, "Amy?"

"Hello, Raggedy Man."

Happy tears rolled down his cheeks as he started laughing raucously. "Hello!"


End file.
